


[Podfic] It's a long, long goodbye

by Cakue_chan



Category: EXO (Band), 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Podfic & Podficced Works
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-11
Updated: 2016-12-11
Packaged: 2018-09-07 22:09:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 14
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8818009
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cakue_chan/pseuds/Cakue_chan
Summary: lengkingan peluit, derak roda di sepanjang rel, dan satu perpisahan tanpa akhir. Oh Sehun tak pernah mau menerima.





	

**Author's Note:**

> semacam menerima tantangan seseorang dan diri sendiri/yha. ini pertama kalinya saya bikin podfic, sambil tunduh pula. dan maaf kalau suara saya emang asdfghjklasja sekali/sungkem.

Diambil dari fanfiksi [ini ](http://archiveofourown.org/works/7578922). 

Link podfic : [it's a long, long goodbye](https://soundcloud.com/cakuecake/its-a-long-long-goodbye-cakue) 

Panjang : 07:04 


End file.
